Blue
Blue is a young male SilkWing and the main protagonist of The Lost Continent. ''He and his sister, Luna, who currently is stranded on Pyrrhia, both inherited flamesilk from their father, Admiral, although neither knew about it until Luna's Metamorphosis, when her silk emerged as a fiery orange color instead of her tribe's usual silver-gray silk. Blue had also developed romantic emotions for Cricket by the end of ''The Lost Continent, although it it uncertain if she returns his feelings. Personality Blue is a sweet, anxious dragonet with an enormous curiosity for the world, and mostly, the lives of the dragons in it. He often daydreams and wonders how each dragon wakes up and proceeds their day, and how they differ from himself. He was never bothered about the fact that the HiveWings were considered superior to the SilkWings, and always did his best to abide by the rules and stay out of trouble, even earning a Good Citizenship award. He was shown to be sympathetic when, in The Lost Continent, he worried about his sister Luna and later Io when she was fighting HiveWing soldiers. Blue is also an honest dragon, and always strives to tell the truth and follow the rules. He also have a crush on Cricket. Appearance Blue has gemlike azure and bright morpho butterfly blue scales, purple scales on his back , and lavender scales on his arms . His wingbuds are an iridescent violet, a brighter, more purple shade than the rest of his scales . On the cover of The Lost Continent, he is depicted as the opposite: purple and blue with blue wings. He is fairly small, and his and his parents’ initials are carved into his right palm, forming a triangle . Cricket described him as being one of the most colorful (and handsome) SilkWings she'd ever seen; his vibrant scales could be seen from a mile away. He has warm golden-amber eyes. Biography The Lost Continent In the beginning of the book, Blue had spent the night contemplating how it felt to be his sister and thinking about her Metamorphosis, but was stirred by Luna in the early hours of the morning. As she wished Silverspot goodbye and pointed out how they'd be flying together in no time, Silverspot looked strangely fearful, as though she'd never see her daughter again. Walking along the webs strung between the Hives, Blue and Luna visited the checkpoint bordering Cicada Hive to get their IDs and palm carvings checked by Hawker, the soldier who usually worked there. After making their way through three additional checkpoints, Blue and Luna entered the Hive's open market, a huge and vaulted space surrounded by busy stores and buildings. Luna led the way into an expensive candy store called The Sugar Dream, where they were confronted by a snobby HiveWing named Chafer. Chafer refused to serve them before another shopping HiveWing, an elderly dragon named Lady Scarab, even though she was obviously a long ways off from checking out. Things took a turn for the worse when two other HiveWings entered the store, one by the name of Weevil, who rudely asked to touch Luna's wingbuds and looked horrified when she'd fiercely refused. Hastily, Blue let the HiveWing probe his own wingbuds, quickly explaining that it was better to not touch with a SilkWing's buds right before Metamorphosis. His friend requested a particularly complicated order of eight honey drops, six sugar wasps, and one box of apricot taffy, haughtily ignoring the SilkWings as she did so. Lady Scarab, however, told Weevil to stop being such a brute and asked to help her pick up some of her selection, as she was afraid that her old talons would drop some; Weevil obeyed, letting Blue's wingbuds go and hurrying over to help the elderly dragon. After the two HiveWings left the store, Chafer still refused to serve them, insisting that Scarab be served first. Scarab said otherwise, and when the salesdragon still refused, she released a sick-smelling odor that convinced him otherwise; Chafer didn't even require them to pay in his haste to get them out of his store, but Luna dropped two scales on the counter anyway. After The Sugar Dream, Luna visited the Mosaic Garden, a large place decorated with ties from every color, depicting images of the Tree Wars and the Book of Clearsight. There, Luna started to complain about her silk glands hurting, which were glowing a strong orange color; Luna told Blue that they needed to go, and they went to the Cocoon immediately, where they met with Swordtail, Io, and Burnet. They were also greeted by at least five alert-looking HiveWing guards, which further aroused Blue's nervousness. As Luna began her Metamorphosis, she was surrounded by the guards when flamesilk spilled from her wrists; Swordtail leaped from the balcony and started to fight the guards tooth and claw while Io ordered Blue to run. She told him that he had to stop trusting the HiveWings if he wanted to remain free, and that he had to find some place where he wouldn't be detected; if Luna had turned out to be a flamesilk, then Queen Wasp would want him locked up in the case that he would be one as well. When Blue and Io stopped at the edge of the Cocoon's outer courtyard, Io threw her talons around his chest and picked him up into the air, fleeing the angry HiveWings that were following close behind. Flinging Blue up toward the last level of the Hive, they both ran frantically across the Hive's treestuff. Io told her friend to find a group of rebel SilkWings called the Chrysalis; that they would help Blue if he could find them. They ran until they reached an upper-class HiveWing school, which bordered a park filled with HiveWing families; Blue and Io posed as humble SilkWing servants, and went unnoticed until Queen Wasp mind-controlled her tribe, turning their eyes a pure, fathomless white and putting them under orders to find and capture Blue. Blue and Io bolted for the exit, where Io was confronted by two large HiveWing guards; she knocked over a ladder between her and her opponents, shooting a twist of silk from her wrists for Blue to swing from. He managed to escape the attacking HiveWings, running towards the end of the courtyard, where he was rescued by warm yellow talons ushering him inside of a supply shed. His rescuer led him into a series of tunnels that were located under the school, emerging into a small library. There, in the light, he realized that his rescuer was a HiveWing by her inkblots of black scales. She introduced herself as Cricket, explaining that she couldn't be mind-controlled like the rest of her tribe, although the reason was unknown to the both of them. While they were talking, Blue felt a sharp prickle from under his armband; as he started to feel woozy and his words started to slur, Cricket explained that there were probably toxic-inducing barbs under his wristband, installed for exactly this type of situation to make him easier to capture, in hopes that he'd flop over somewhere. Cricket took one of the lamps from the library's walls, breaking the glass ball inside to reveal a small piece of glowing flamesilk. Using a pair of tweezers taken from the librarian's desk, she picked up the flamesilk and used it to burn off Blue's armband, leaving a smoking black line through the w'' in ''Silkworm Hall. That was when Blue lost consciousness on the table, waking to Cricket's voice urging him to get up. Just in time, he and Cricket hid in the tunnel's trapdoor under the table he had fallen asleep on; a moment later, three brainwashed HiveWings checked the library, knocking over books, upending tables and generally creating a huge mess. When Blue used his antenna to check that they had really left, they crept out from under the trapdoor again. Cricket pulled a book off of one of the higher shelves, showing a colorful page depicting a flamesilk, grinning crookedly as flamesilk spilled out of his wrists, setting fire to the Hives and the dragons who lived in them. The whole page was bordered by words proclaiming 'THE CONSEQUENCES OF UNCHAINED FLAMESILKS. '''The next page was less morbid, explaining flamesilk genetics; a dragonet with one flamesilk parent had a fifty percent chance of being one themselves, meaning that Blue may have or may not have been a flamesilk. When Blue told Cricket about his sister Luna and how she was probably in danger, she agreed to help him rescue her. In the librarian's desk, they found forms relating to flamesilk, which traced back to some sort of warehouse located in Wasp Hive. Before they could travel there, though, they needed to go rescue Swordtail from Misbehaver's Way. As they continued through the HiveWing school, Cricket took Blue into a room full of little terrariums, each kept alive by little flamesilk suns. Cricket's, unsurprisingly, was more wild and unordered than any of the others, but what did surprise Blue was a real life little tree growing right there in the middle of all the rioting foliage. Cricket, smiling, explained that she had found the seed on one of her school's gathering field trips and that she hadn't known it would be a tree until it started growing. Next, they entered a room titled ''Chemistry, which was filled with neatly labeled bottles, ordered by color. The Chemistry room was connected to an art gallery, where Blue asked which easel was Crickets; she offhandedly explained that Principal Lubber had angrily ripped her art to shreds once she saw all of the different colors on her canvas. She then painted Blue's scales in dark blues, greens, and red colors, hiding his vibrant usual blue and purple ones. Once they had reached the door of the school leading to the exit, Blue went first to make sure it was safe; he was only confronted by one working HiveWing, who told him that it was probably best to get to his Hive, since the queen was going to send out the search parties for the missing SilkWing tomorrow. Blue, nodding submissively, beckoned for Cricket to join him after the HiveWing had left. After walking through the park, Cricket pushed open a gate that bordered the courtyard, emerging onto a rocky path that led to the mounted stone pedestals of Misbehaver's Way. There, the displayed dragons stood stuck in time, frozen in various emotions ranging from pleading to fighting. Swordtail, of course, was stuck in an attempt to fight, with his face twisted angrily and his claws outstretched. After burning off Swordtail's wrist cuff, Cricket then unrolled a pouch of vials from her satchel, selecting one with a green liquid inside and placing the flamesilk from the library in the bottle so that it started to bubble and steam. Holding it under Swordtail's nose, the SilkWing woke up with a lot more strength, speed, and craziness than before. After smashing straight through the one of the treestuff walls, he takes off into the night towards Wasp Hive, holding Blue, and Cricket scrambles to follow them. They fly through the night, and dawn approaches as they draw near Wasp Hive. Searching for a place to hide, Blue spots a hole in the ground, and suggests that they try to hide in there. The trio descends to the bottom of the hole, where Cricket discovers a short tunnel leading to a cavern with a lake, which they can feel, but not see, as the cave is pitch black. They continue on, and soon spot a bit of light coming from a cave up ahead, where they find upon entering a strange monkey-like thing wrapped in furs (recognizable to the reader as a scavenger). It threatens then with a knife, then flees, and the dragons settle into the cave. Blue offers to take first watch, and the others sleep. When it is night again, Blue stands at the bottom of the hole, contemplating how to get out. Swordtail tries to lift him, but they discover that without the stimulant, he can't. Cricket suggests that Blue climb up to wall, With Swordtail's silk for support, and he reluctantly agrees when she tells them that there is a cave at the top where he can spend the day. While she flies up, investigating the cave, Swordtail warns Blue not to develop feelings for Cricket, and says that he should send her home before it is too hard to say goodbye, to which Blue replied that it already is. Cricket returns, and Blue begins the long trek up the side of the cliff. By the time he reaches the cave, he is exhausted, and it is nearly dawn. Cricket climbs in with him to help him get situated, and offers to keep him company, which he agrees to. Family Tree Quotes "I’m totally harmless. The most harmless. Thoroughly utterly completely incapable of harm doing." - To Cricket when they first met "I’ve never done anything wrong. I’m really good at following the rules. She doesn’t have to worry about me." - About Queen Wasp "I would never," he said. "Why would anyone ever — that’s just horrible." - Upon seeing a picture of a flamesilk gleefully setting a Hive on fire "You can’t steal from your school!" - To Cricket Blue cared about all of them: every dragon he’d ever spoken to and all the ones he’d never seen. There were dragons out there eating blueberries and dragons laughing at clumsy tiger cubs and dragons learning to dance and dragons crying as though their hearts would break over missing homework. "We’re pacifists, yes. And we follow the rules. But it’s kept us alive, hasn’t it? There’s a lot more SilkWings left in the world than LeafWings." This is not going to be our life, Luna. I won’t spend the next hundred years writing fruitless letters. Father’s way, obeying the system, hasn’t worked. So we’ll find another. Or we’ll burn it all down. - His final thoughts about the the flamesilk factory He didn’t have Cricket’s clever ideas or Swordtail’s impulsive courage or Sundew’s helpful pouches of weapons. He was just a little wingless dragon stuck in a cavern of flame. "Father, you don’t have to follow rules that are unjust, and you don’t have to do everything the queen says. Don’t you feel like there are rules in your heart that are more important? About helping other dragons, and standing up for anyone who’s being treated badly, and loving whoever you want, and choosing to live your life in your own kind, peaceful way?" "I don’t understand. How could Queen Wasp read this and then decide to become the total opposite of what Clearsight says to be?" - After reading the letter Clearsight wrote at the start of the Book of Clearsight "The HiveWings have also been lied to, and brainwashed and tricked. The queen is the problem. You have to fight ''her, not the whole tribe."'' - In response to Sundew's plan to take down the HiveWings Trivia * Blue's original green color may have been scrapped for Luna. * Blue is the seventh mainstream protagonist to have a special power (flamesilk). The others are Clay (fire resistance), Moonwatcher (moon-born powers), Peril(firescales), Darkstalker (animus and moon-born powers), Turtle (animus), and Cricket (mind-control immunity). *Blue is one of five dragons whose book description does not match the cover, the others being Tsunami, Qibli, Anemone, and Clay. *Blue is in love with Cricket, as stated at the end of The Lost Continent. * On the cover of The Lost Continent, Blue is depicted with wings, when in reality, he doesn't have wings for the entirety of the book, not having undergone Metamorphosis. *Blue is the first protagonist to experience flightlessness in his POV. Gallery Canon TLC New.jpg|''The Lost Continent'', Blue's book 35965782.jpg|The Old Cover of The Lost Continent common-blue-upperwing-male1-matt-berry-web.jpg|Common Blue Butterfly SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang Blue+Morpho+Butterfly.jpeg|Blue Morpho Butterfly SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing justbluelowerqual.png|Blue's on The Lost Continent's special edition poster Fan Art Blue Ref.png|Reference by Star-Dragon (cover) BlueTemplate-Book.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (book description) Blue.png|Blue by Squilin|link=https://squilin.deviantart.com/art/blue-739370667 Pantalan Protagonist.png WoF_BlueHeadshotsmall.png|Blue by Biohazardia/Pseudodragon Untitled1.png|Bluethesilkwing by Jos98ie|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jos98ie/art/Wings-of-fire-BLUE-739465432 01A3106F-07A1-4E80-B38D-CE082EBA7D33.png|The color blue blue.jpg|A blue morpho butterfly, most likely Blue's name origin BluetheSilkWing.png|By Oakley the MudWing Blue and Luna.png|Blue (left) by QueenClam Blue By Biohazardia.png|Blue By Biohazardia On DA Blue By dragonstalk.jpg|Blue By dragonstalk On DA blue x umber finished.jpg|Blue x Umber by ItsCharlooloo Wpsizetlc.png|Full Blue and background (NOT CANON) by Heron 933B6EE1-951D-4961-B9A0-25D4F51A7EAE.png|FR Blue by Sab (Book Description) References fr:Blue Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:LC Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs